the love story of zim and dib
by the-emo-uke-boy
Summary: Dib has fallen into a deep depression over the years because he fears hate and rejectionnfrom the one he loves. He confesses to Zim and he gets an interesting response. How do things go? read and review. zadr
1. cuts,love

Dib was in hi-skool he had change a LOT over the years. He was tall(6'2), his hair had grown quite long, and he was not into all the things he liked when he was a kid. But he did like to fight Zim, that one thing he would never forget. He had also grown u pinto the phase of cutting himself. No one knew of it of course.

Not his father, Zim, or Gaz. He hid the cuts well with the use of many wrist bands of variety and colors. He was also was under weight by 20 lb leaving him very thin. And to top it off in his life he had a crush on someone.

Dib pov

I sat at my desk with my headphones in, listening to some hard core songs, not really paying attention to anything the teacher said to the class. Then the teacher had told the class it was free to do what they pleased. I got up grab my stuff and went outside to a tree and sat under it.

It was then when I turned off my blaring ipod and removed my headphones from my ears, that someone was in the tree on a branch just above me. It was Zim I saw up in the leafy foliage. Curious I then climb up to the branch he sat on and spoke calmly so as not to scare him "What are you doing up here?"

Zim pov

Doing as the teacher had instructed me and the rest of the dirt-children to do as we wanted, I ran as fast as I could and climbed the farthest tree. I was there for about ten minutes when I noticed Dib under me turning off his ipod. He just looked at me for a moment before he grabbed onto the tree's limbs and hauled himself up to sit next to me. "what are you ding up here?" He asked.

"what am I doing up here is really nothing" I said as I pulled out a pen and a note book to start a picture I had been doing previously for art class.

"Wow Zim you can draw really good!"

I smirked at the humans appraisal "Thanks Dib-thing but I bet you can draw better than I can"

"What? No you draw better then me and I'll show you if I have to" Dib said as he climbed back down and got his notebook to show me. As he climbed back up I easily caught notice of the many cuts on his wrist as the bracelets rode up.

"Dib-thing what is on your wrist?" I asked quite annoyed

The human threw me a confuse glance before responding "What, oh there nothing Zim"

Like Irk they were nothing. "No they're not just nothing, you have begun cutting your self, tell me why?!"

He sighed in defeat. "Okay but don't say a word got it"

I raised a false eyebrow "Got it"

He took in a deep breathe and exhaled heavily before answering me. "Alright I've been cutting myself since three years ago because I fell in love with someone. But I knew that they hated me so that why I have cuts on my wrist."

"...Who did you fall in love with Dib?"

Dib did not answer me right away like I had thought he would "What?" It seemed my question had caught the human off guard

"Dib tell me who you love" The words came out sounding more of an order than a request.

" I fell for you Zim." His answer was soft and quiet.


	2. love pig

Dib did not look at Zim once when he answered. He waited to hear Zim give him a painful rejection like he knew he would.

He expected the irken to respond with 'Die' or 'You're pathetic' or even a 'I hate you, you pathetic dirt-child', but he didn't hear any of those things.

When Zim didn't do anything he spared one glance at the other male to notice the irken was looking at him. Yet he wasn't at the same time, it was like he was staring beyond the human. Zim looked down at his feet and said in monotone "Good-bye Dib-thing" then pushed himself off the tree branch to land gracefully on the ground.

Dib watched Zim walk away with a sad feeling. Being brushed off like that was just as painful as what he thought Zim was going to tell him. Well he knew what he was going to do when he got home after school.

Zim pov-

I did not expect the Dib to say it was me he fell for. Human emotions are so confusing and useless. We irkens have them, however they are very surpressed.

I wander the expanse of the shool grounds, trying to think of a way to deal with the human's now obvious affections.

The mighty Zim should not have to deal with this issue. I huffed impatiently and kucked a nearby locker, which earned me a few stares. I didn't care about these stupid beings anymore, which is why i'm most confusedas to why I became angry when I discovered Dib was harming himself.

I thought to myself as I made my way down the halls to the exit while I drew in my art sketch book. This was bad. Perhaps i'm faulty.

Shaking my head furiously I remove the thought from my mind. Suddenly I see Dib walking to his own home. His eyes are red and a little puffy.

Has the human child been crying? I grit my teeth. My hands clench tightly around my writing utensil enough that it snaps in my hand. Glaring at the now useless thing I let the brocken pencil pieces fall from my hand.

When I look back up Dib is gone. A sigh leaves my mouth. I feel exhausted.

Walking to my base did little to destract my thoughts from the image of Dib crying. I bite the inside of my cheek.

He seemed fine when I left him. "Ugh, this is infuriating."

Dib pov-

After Zim left I couldn't help but let the tears I was holding in fall free. I must have been crying in that tree for at least 20 min because when I did manage to stop kids were already walking home.

"I'm home" I call as I enter the house. It's silent just like always. No one replies to me. Even when Gaz or my dad are here. They don't care.

Climbing up the stairs seems to be a tiring effort itself. Everything hurts so much, I just want some relief.

My door is pushed open, my backpak tossed on the bed and I head straight for my dressor. It has what I'm needing right now.

A small smile makes its way to my face when the familiar silver shine shows through from underneath several different notebooks.

I let my fingers run over the sharp edges of the razor blade. My hands are trembling slightly in anticipation.

Quickly moving my bracelets up the expanse of my arm, I position the blade above a previously healed and scarrd cut. The pain is emmmediate but satisfying.

A single red line drips and oozes down my skin. Then the sound of breaking glass catches my attention.

normal pov-

"What do you think you're doing Dib-human!?" Zim demanded furiously from his spot on the humand bed.

Dib jumped in fright and turned around to see Zim standing on his knees on his bed with glass everywhere. He really broke through his window.

"What are you doing here Zim?" Dib asked hoping to distract the alien. He hid the razor blade behind him and pulled his bracelets down to hide the wound.

Zim just growled deep in his throat with a very deep scowel on his face. He spotted the boy cutting himself again, and he was going to be sure it never happened again.

"Hand over the blade Dib-beast." The irken held out his hand. Dib didn't move an inch. "I did not ask human"

Zim was growing very impatient. Dib just held the blade tighter. He really didn't want the alien there. It just made things more painful.

"Why do you care if I cut myself or not?" Dib asked boldly. The question seems to just annoy Zim, almost as if he was thinking did he just ask that.

Quickly with inhuman speed the irken reaches his hand out to catch Dibs shirt collar. He yanked it roughly with enough force to make the boy stumble as he moved forward a few steps.

Zim see's what he's after and grabs the shiny metal from Dibs hand.

"Hey, Zim dammit, give it back!" Dib angrily says trying to grab it. He keeps missing as the alien moves his hand away.

"No." Zim replies simply. "You have no reason for it." Dib didn't understand what the other meant.

"Zim it's mine. Now give it." Even after demanding the green teen return it Zim didnt do anything. He just gave Dib a look before looking at the blade and squeezing the blade tightly in his palm.

Dib gaped at the scene. Blue-ish purple blood dripped down both sides of Zims' hand and between his closed fingers. "Zim stop that, you're hurting yourself."

This got him a glare from the shorter. "Why can't I do it if you do? You have no reason to cut your own flesh anymore."

Dib grabbed at his hair irritated. "Why do you keep saying that? It doesnt make any sense."

"It does Dib-idiot because I, Zim, have decided to accept your feelings of affection" Zim responded.

"Thats no-" Dib stopped in the middle of his sentence. Zims words sinking in "What did you say?" He asked. He had to have just heard the other wrong.

Zim groaned and pulled on the others ears. "Do you have hearing problems?" Dib made a pained whine. "I said I accept your feelings" He sat on the bed and crossed his black skinny jeaned legs.

Dib just stood in his spot in shock. Zim just said he accepted his love confession. He accepted his love. Without thinking the teenage boy lept at the alien, taking them both down on the bed.  
He hugged Zim tightly against his own body. With how fast and hard the humans heart was beating the irken thought for sure it would give out. "Dib." Zim patted the taller boys shoulder. "Let me go before you break me in half."

"oh" Dib removed himself from zim and sat in front of him. "Sorry, it's just, im really happy." He smiled and the alien nodded.

"I expected you would be. You humans are very easy to read, but your emotions are most irritating to try and decifer." Zim had encountered many problems in the past while studying human emotions. His research failed miserably. "Well now that you know I accept you feelings of lurve, or whatever its called, I will dispose of this."

Dib watched closely as Zim opened his hand back up. He hissed a tad at the deep cuts all oveer the other boys hand and fingers. Nasty angry swollen blue cuts covered the luscious green flesh, ruining the appeal. Dib grabbed Zims hand and looked it over.

Surprisingly in Zims hand besides the cuts was the razor blade, only now it was completely bent and mishapened, like it was playdough amd it had been squeezed tightly.

"Stop that Dib." Zim reclaimed his hand from Dibs and put on one of his gloves. Next he grabbed Dibs hand, pushed the many bracelets up and looked at the new cut Dib had inflicted on himself. He glared at it hatefully. How dare he even for a second cause himself pain.

Zim pulled the limb to his mouth and gently ket his serpentine tongue run over the cut, lapping up the excess blood that had accumulated there. The action witnessed by Dib made him blush a little.

"Dib." Zim looked up at the human.

"Yeah?" Dib replied back.

"Don't ever do soething stupid like that again." His glare intensified. "That's my job, and if I catch you doing it again you'll become my next test subject, do you understand?"

The human nodded."Yeah, I got it." Zim sat back up and just leaned against the windowsill. What had he gotten into, he asked himself?


	3. Chapter 3

this one was done by crazychick16

Zim pov-

It has been exactly one week since Dib confessed his feelings of love for me, and since I agreed to accept them and be his love pig. His mood have overall heightened and he no longer seems sad or withdrawn. Well, he is still withdrawn from people, but more open around me.

I begin to think of the possible benefits to having a relationship with the human might be worth it. A small smile makes its way to my face. This experiment might turn out worth the efforts I put into it. I can finally get a better understanding of how human emotions work. What fun it will be when I finally have a way to rid myself of pests.

I laugh to myself, perhaps a little to loudly because when I look around people are staring at me. I clear my throat and straighten up and move along on my way to my next class. As far as I've recorded in Dib's behavioral changes pertaining to his mental health he seems to be quite touchy as well.

He often gives me hugs me before and after classes. Holding my hand when we walk through the hallways and on the way home. Even holding me close to him when we are either sitting close or gazing at stars on his roof at night. I will not deny that the warmth he gives off is nice and comforting. However I cannot let myself become trapped in his little fantasy.

"Zim!" Speak of the devil. I turn around to see Dib walking up to me holding his sketch book. He has been drawing non-stop the past week and a half. He said something about having a new inspiration and motivation, but to be honest I wasn't really listening.

"Hello Dib." I greet him. He smiles down at me. Color has once again returned to his face like he was years ago, and most of his overbearing piercings are gone as well. He gently places a hand under my chin to lift my head up to look at him before pressing his mouth to mine. The first time he did this to me I had no idea as to what I should do.

However now that it has happened a few times I know how to react. Kissing back I move my lips against his. We part a few seconds later, a little out of breath, but no more than usual. "Thanks for giving me a chance Zim." Dib says to me with happiness just oozing from his words.

I simply nod. "Yes, Yes human, be very grateful." I smirk and he just wraps his arms around my waist from behind. Ugh, such warmth, it will be the death of me, it's already worming its way into my chest

Dib Pov-

It's been one week since Zim agreed to date me and acknowledge my feelings for him. Sure dating a guy is strange enough, but dating an male alien, that makes me a xenophile, and the fact of that being said I still don't give a **. I'm happy being by him.

Everything is better now, my life is finally looking up. Zim is making me eat regularly now, he says he doesn't like the idea of me being so thin, but I trust his judgement and just do as he tells me when it's health related.

School still sucks as much as ever. We get taunted and ridiculed by others for our seemingly unholy relationship on practically a daily basis. We don't let the words and hateful names get to us. Zim I know for a fact doesn't give two ** about what people think of him so long as he appears human. Seeing him brush of the teasing and bullying off like it is nothing makes me extremely confident in our new way of living.

Walking to school right now just makes me more excited to see him. I can feel my heart flutter behind my ribs in anticipation. To imagine he has this much power over me when he's not around just amazes me. A few minutes later I can see the school. I take a deep breath and exhale heavily. How much I wish I didn't have to go to this place every day.

But then I think that if I didn't go here I would near be near Zim again as much I am now. So i'll keep attending school so long as I have one thing to keep me going. And like spotting a black sheep in a flock of white I spot Zim very easily.

He's standing against the doors of the front entrance just staring blankly into space. I chuckle a little at the unintended pun. I quicken my pace a little and call out "Zim!" He turns around at his name and looks around to see me. He turns to face me as I walk up to him.

"Hello Dib." He says to me. I smile at him happily. Nothing would be able to destroy my good mood. I move my hand under his chin lightly so I don't freak him out, I don't want a repeat of our first kiss. Not only was it a little awkward, but I ended up getting an elbow to the side of the head. I came up behind Zim to hug him and I must have scared him because he quickly whipped around and whacked me pretty good.

He did apologize for hitting me but said it was my fault for sneaking up and startling a trained Irken soldier. I just laughed and said sorry for giving him a bad scare. But even during our first kiss he didn't seem so responsive. He did tell me it was the first time he had even kissed anyone, or even seen it, so he wouldn't be good at it.

I just hugged him and told him he would get used to it in no time. Even now, a week into this whole thing Zim, true to his word, is much better now than he was days ago. He moves his lips against mine, and it feels like complete bliss. When It's time for class I walk him to class. We don't share first hour together.

"I'll wait here for you to walk me to my next class. Don't you dare be late." Zim told me in a serious voice. I just laugh and tell him I wont.

"I'll see you after class Zim, try not to stab anyone with a pencil today. The nurse is beginning to hate you for putting so many kids in her office lately." He just waves his hand at me.

"That old hag female should be grateful I'm giving her work. So i'm practically paying her for the job she is supposed to be doing." I roll my eyes and give him a quick hug good-bye. He hugs back and nuzzles his head in my chest for a moment before we part ways and go to our rooms of torture.

Normal pov-

During the entire first 50 minutes of the school day both males were bored beyond help. Zim just doodled on paper some rather disturbing pictures of gore and death, crumpled it up and threw it at his other classmates. They would open it and just cringe at the sight of what was on it. One girl even fainted. That made Zim nearly fall out of his chair laughing.

Dib just sketched in his book and took the occasional notes even though he already knew all of the information the teacher was giving them. Everyone in his class looked dead or ready to jump out a window. Not that he would blame them. was a very boring guy who always talked in monotone like a robot.

Minutes passed slowly and Dib was sure this kid at the end of the row was going to randomly scream and do something amazingly stupid. and no more than a few minutes of him thinking that did said kid indeed pull at his hair screaming in agony ad run right into the door in a failed attempt at getting out. this made Dib just stare at him in utter boredom and uninterested.

He thought it would be funnier, but obviously he was wrong. It was when the bell rang that Dib finally felt like he was alive enough to do something else other than sit. He had to go meet Zim in front of his classroom and walk him to his second hour.

With a small smile Dib walked down the hall clutching his notebook and minding his own business. "Well if it isn't the gay freak." Someone said from next to him. The teen gave a heavy sigh and turned to look at whoever it was that said that.

With a cocky look and a leg propped up against a locker looking like a total douchebag, Torque smacky just looked at Dib with a taunting glance. He threw himself off the locker and walked over to Dib, where he snatched the book the shorter was holding, and looked through it without even a second thought to the others privacy.

"Drawing your boyfriend?" He laughed lowly as he scanned a particular picture of a certain alien sitting with his back to a tree with music buds buried in his hair where his

ears should have been and a book on his lap which he drew.

"Give it back torque, it's none of your business what I draw or do." Dib asserted angrily. He extended his hand out. "Give it back." Torque just glared down at him. It wasn't looking good for Dib, and he knew it. He prayed torque didn't go after Zim next.


	4. Chapter 4

"Torque give that back to my boyfriend!" zim yelled furiously at he human boy who dared take something that belonged to his love-pig. Dib looked back to see a very angry and irritated Zim then back at torque. Man he felt bad for torque now, who seemed to be a little scared himself and mad at the same time.

"Tch, how low even for you Dib, having to hide and let your little boyfriend rescue you form your fights." Torque laughed. Zim growled in an almost feral like way, stalked with predatory grace, and walked toward the much larger human boy.

"Give it back." Zim snarled grabbing at the book and managing to snag the corner of it. Torque gave a small chuckle, and moved his hand to grab the Irkens chin painfully to force him to look up at him as if to prove he was the dominant person in the argument. Zim glared.

"Zim what are you doi-?" Dib was cut off when he was suddenly hit with his book when it collided with his chest. He was about to object to the book being thrown at him but suddenly stopped and closed his mouth when he saw the alien drive his elbow into Torque's cheek and drop kick him to the ground. "ow….. That hurt"

Dib got off the ground, dusting himself off lightly then taking Zim's hand to walk away from the now bleeding torque to take Zim to his second class for the day.

"Dib you okay?" Zim asked, worried for his now lover's condition.

"Yeah just a little bump, nothing to big. Thanks for the help help back there" the human smiled and leaned down to give a well deserved peck on the others cheek.

Zim smiled a little and turned his head to the side in acceptance of the affection. "You're very welcome." He responded as they made their way to art class, which happened to be both Zim, and Dib's favorite class. When they arrived, they received a few strange looks from the other students, probably because they hadn't let go of each others hand yet.

Instead they both just ignored the glances and hushed whispers and took their seats in the back of the class room so they could indulge in their solitude. Still they were able to hear several comment's of them being gay, **, etc. Dib just rolled his eyes and squeezed the irkens hand tighter. Zim noticed the sudden increase in pressure and just smiled. leaning over and gently running his long reptilian tongue up along Dib's jaw.

The human gave a small jolt and whipped his head to give the irken a strange look of confusion. Zim chuckled to himself and whispered quietly "the irken equivalent to a kiss, or sign of affection." He lied of course since irkens didn't show love or emotions. "oh what are you drawing?" Zim asked in a sweet little voice that came out when he wanted to know what his boyfriend was doing, or when he was sad or in pain. Dib found that out when he got injured from Gaz.

"I drew this in class earlier. I was still working on the the background when Torque suddenly appeared and took it out of my hands." Dib sighed opening the book. "oh and how did you find me?"

Zim just hummed softly and kicked his feet atop the desk. "I was going to find you wo we could walk to our next class. But when I saw you weren't around I began to get a little frustrated and went out looking for you." He smirked widely. "That's when I found you dirty kid with all germs with your note book.""Again, thank you for saving me Zim, I feel sort of pathetic that you had to save me." Dib gave a melancholy sigh of defeat and self pity. Zim didn't like this at all. He gave a tiny pout and scooted his chair closer to his humans. Yes, he thought, this human was his, no one else may lay a hand on him.

"There is no reason for you to be all moody and sad Dib-love. Zim will not allow anyone else to harm you, that's my job." He turned to see Dib had a tiny red flush across his cheeks and laughed quietly at the turn of events.

Zim pov-

Honestly, today has been nothing but work and pure annoyance. Well the morning started out quite fine. But after Dib left for his first period things clearly went downhill from there. Stupid female that is supposed to teach us valuable was hung over today from the previous night after being rejected by her so called lover and nearly drank her self to death.

Ugh, I wasn't able to hardly get anything done with her idiotic sobbing. I was grateful for when the bell rang after our class finally ended, only to have my small lived joy crushed when I didn't see Dib at all waiting for me like he usually did.

Gritting my teeth I decided to scout the halls and see where the idiotic boy had gone, or to see what had been holding him up like this. Honestly that human was utterly useless without me around. "Drawing your boyfriend?" My lekku twitched underneath my head covery. I knew that voice. It belonged to the idiot Torque smackey.

I turned to my left to see that said human had shoved Dib and taken his drawing book. A growl escaped my throat and anger suddenly rose inside me. Hmm, I didn't expect to get so angry and protective over Dib. perhaps my pak needs to be modified and checked when I return to the base. oh well, that's a matter for later, right now.

"Torque, give that back to my boyfriend." I yelled walking toward the pair. Dib looked to me in surprise and Torque just gave a nervous smirk.

""Tch, how low even for you Dib, having to hide and let your little boyfriend rescue you form your fights." Torque began to laugh and honestly I did not approve of it in any way. So after demanding it back and not being obeyed I grabbed the book, gave it back to Dib and nearly broke the humans jaw after jamming my arm into it.

Dib just grabbed my hand and led us off to our next class. Again, like every day, we were ridiculed, taunted, all that fun stuff. I felt my hand being squeezed and looked to see that Dib had just brushed them off and we moved to our desks. That's when I caught sight of his newest drawing.

"what are you drawing?" I asked curiously in the tone best fit that seemed to make Dib give me whatever I seemed to be after at the moment I use it. He seemed flustered and opened the object.

"It's just something I was drawing in class earlier." he smiled. ugh, that smile. It makes that damn warmth come back even worse than the previous times. I nod and we go about the rest of the class like normal. Doing the assignment given to us, ignoring the other brainless kids that seem to like trying to make our lives a living hell.

After school is over is when I feel like I can relax. Dib walks me home like he does every day, and the silence between us is very much adored. We exchange no words, nor any sign of acknowledgement of the others presence other than our clasped hands and in sync steps.

"I thank you for walking me home Dib, I will see you tomorrow since it will be the weekend. Don't forget, you told me you had a surprise for me." I give the human a daring glance which makes him laugh.

"I haven't forgotten Zim, I know you don't like being forgotten." He smiles and leans in close for one last goodbye kiss. I grant him the pleasure of having just one more for the day and he smiles against my lips. Without my meaning to a small moan slips from my throat again. It's actually very embarrassing to have it happen.

He separates a few seconds later. "I'll see you tomorrow Zim." Dib then walks off and I go inside to sit on the couch. This is going to be a experiment probably not worth the results. I groan and turn on my belly and soon fall asleep

**a/n: srry for the late update **


	5. Chapter 5

I had got home and was about to unlock the door when it suddenly shot open and there, standing in the doorway, was my extremely ticked off sister. Was there ever going to be a day where she didn't look like she wanted to stab someone.

"Where the hell is my game Dib?!" she yelled at me loudly. I cringed at the loud volume of her voice and covered my ears to shield them from the pitch. It didn't do much except maybe save me from going deaf. Honestly why did she pick today of all days to be home when I was coming back from school. She destroyed my good mood.

"huh?" I looked down at her, and like usual she had an angry scowl on her face. I hope it sticks that way for the rest of her life. "What do you mean where is your game Gaz?" I ask and she gets even angrier. I briefly fantasized about her head suddenly exploding with confetti flying everywhere, and I sort of chuckled out loud.

"You were the last person that was near it." She grumbled. I roll my eyes and push my way past her to enter the house. Sighing I drop my bag on the couch and begin to ascend the stairs despite the pain my backside, due to collision with the floor from Zim, that crawled up my entire back. God, Zim really needed to be a lot more gentle when he decides to surprisingly throw things. I rub my lower back in hopes the pain will subside.

"I'll go and look for it you." I tell her from the stair case as she slams the door and skulks to the couch where she promptly kicks my backpack and drawing books on the floor. I reach into my pocket and pull our a single bill. "Here." Just to annoy her, I fold the bill into a plane and throw it at her. I smile as it glides perfectly through the air and hit my intended target, her forehead. "$20 for pizza since you don't even know how to feed yourself unless the food is ordered and pre-cooked, plus I'm not in the mood to cook." I know if I even bothered asking her to help me I'll get hit so I promptly keep my mouth shut, no matter how much I want to tell her to get off her lazy ** and tell her to look herself, and go to her room.

Oh? And what do you think of that. I find her dumb gaming system on the desk next to her bed sitting undisturbed with the pause screen flashing annoyingly. "I found you stupid game Gaz!" I yell and walk out of her room and going down the stairs. "Did you order the pizza yet?" I hold her game out to her and she snatches it from me as if I were poisonous and about to bite her.

She glares at me for a moment before inspecting the thing. What? Did she think I was going to give it some sort of virus, or perhaps erase all her saved data? "Yes." she responds after a few moments of silence and useless inspecting. "It'll be here in 15 minutes." I nod and I gather my things that were lying carelessly on the floor in front of the couch and I migrate over to the love seat.

I get out my drawing book and pencils, settling myself in the love seat with my knees up and legs over the arm of the chair while sitting against the other arm, I'm not even half way done with the thing im working on for Zim and I'm suppose to give it to him tomorrow. I wonder what he's doing right now?

Normal pov-

Dib was eating his pizza along with his sister while she continuously battled and dominated over frivolous bosses. Dib finished his last piece of pizza and put the dirty plate in the sink to be washed later.

"Hey Gaz?" Dib asks. Gaz doesn't answer. "I'm go out,tell dad I'll be home late." He makes his way to the door and simply walked out knowing perfectly well that his sister didn't even hear him as he spoke.

"What?" Gaz said looking up for a brief moment before going back to her game and pizza nomming.

Dib walked down the st. and took a right to the park. It was so serene and quiet in the at the late afternoon. Children were heading home, people were heading home from work which left the park practically empty. Dib loved it. It was a place he could be alone to himself and he could relax. The human decided it would be a good place to draw, and where else to do it than in a tree.

Dib ran over to the nearest tree and climbed up its thick trunk and sat himself on the first branch that he knew could hold his weight and he began to continue the drawing he was working on previously at his home.

Zim pov

Gir and I had taco's again for dinner just like last time. It wasn't bad at the base, but honestly, I may have an abnormal amount of patience, but even Gir can irritate me enough I'm ready to punch a hole in the wall. So to calm my nerves I decide to take a walk to the park.

To think.

I was about there when I noticed Dib walking into the park with his note book from school. I smile and sneakily trail after, hiding behind the stone wall that held the park. He climbs a tree nearby and I can't help but chuckle. Just like a monkey that boy.

I know Dib was drawing the picture he was working on all day in class. He had said it was for me but I had to wait till it was finished. I didn't like waiting, but when I saw the large smile of happiness on the humans face, I felt myself simply let it go and didn't say anything. I hope that it would be done already so I can see what it looked like, but Dib liked to take the time to draw everything very detailed.

So I did not rush him. I was going to approve of it anyway's no matter what it was anyway so it really didn't really matter what it was he was drawing for me. So long as he is content and not self destroying himself, I will have no problem with what he does. My lekku perk when a car suddenly stops at a light. Music is blaring loudly from the female drivers open window.

Hmm. I know this song. I actually like it.

~Ready or not, here I come, where you at, the night is young.~

I can feel my body sway with the tune. Some how I think this song is relevant to my life at the moment. How coincidental.

~Ready or not here I come here I come, your like a fresh breath of air in my lungs, you have me dance from the dark till the dawn, ready or not here I come boy it's on.~

I smile and peek over the ledge of the cold stone wall. Dib is smiling and drawing still, his head moving to the tune of the song as well. That's right Dib, I think to myself. Ready or not Dib, here I come, your mine now.

_**A/N: srry for the late update **_

_**and here a semup of the story:**_

_**dib is in deep depression over the years because he fears hate and rejectionnfrom the one he loves, stared to cut himself and He hid the cuts well with the use of many wrist bands of variety and colors and was under weight by 20 lb leaving him very thin, a crush on zim he had for the last two year. one day the teacher had instructed dib and the class to do as we wanted zim hade seen the cut's on dib wrist when dib was re-climb the tree and stared aksed a ? and got what he do whent to know and then aksed a nother one and that was '...who did you fall in love with dib' dib then sayed that he was in love with zim and run off home to cut him-self and was stoped by zim who brek his window to get in and stop dib by graping the blade from dib in he hand and hade a long cut in the plum of his hand and sayed that he too love the human **_

_**dib then stop cuting him-self and had put on 30 lb from zim making dib eat the food that was put in front of him **_

_**they where then dateing for a week they hade there frist kiss **_


End file.
